Save Tonight
by Jilhaji
Summary: Yaoi...if you don't like it don't read it. I am a fire sign, anti-yaoi flames will only keep me warm. Songfic, vaguely angsty.


Title:  Save Tonight  
  
Author: Jilhaji (jilhaji@hotmail.com)  
  
Pairing: 2x1  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warnings: yaoi, not-too-explicit sex, sadness  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own the song. I don't own Heero or Duo, but I really like playing with them…And if you do own them, could I borrow Duo? Please?  
  
  
  
Go on and close the curtains  
  
'cause all we need is candlelight  
  
you and me and a bottle of wine  
  
I'm going to hold you tonight  
  
Duo eased the door open and quietly slipped into the darkened room. A shaft of moonlight pierced the darkness to illuminate the solitary form curled gracefully in the middle of the small bed, sheets wrapped tightly around slender legs. Duo merely gazed upon his sleeping lover for a few moments before quickly undressing and sliding into bed to spoon behind the sleeping Asian. The young man in his arms stirred briefly before turning to face the braided pilot, a hand reaching out to brush the chestnut bangs from his eyes. "Duo?"  
  
Well we know I'm going away  
  
and how I wish... I wish it weren't so  
  
So take this wine and drink with me  
  
Let's delay our misery  
  
Bright blue eyes met amethyst before both men found each other's lips. "What's wrong, love?" Duo merely closed his eyes and kissed Heero deeply, holding him even closer. The smaller man responded by calmly stroking his love's back, feeling the muscles slowly relax under his touch. The kiss kept going, each seemingly breathing the other's soul, desperation slowly seeping into these few quiet moments.  
  
Save Tonight  
  
and fight the break of dawn  
  
come tomorrow  
  
tomorrow I'll be gone  
  
Save Tonight  
  
and fight the break of dawn  
  
come tomorrow  
  
tomorrow I'll be gone  
  
"You have a mission tomorrow…I just got the message. It looks bad." Duo broke the kiss to finally answer the question. His eyes showed clearly that this was no simple mission, not if it brought fear to the eyes of the brave young American. Heero quickly captured Duo's lips again, trying to pass on some measure of security to his braided love. Duo responded, his fear and desperation pushing him forward. He rolled Heero onto his back and began to try and map out each of the planes of his koi's body.  
  
There's a log on the fire  
  
And it burns like me for you  
  
tomorrow comes with one desire  
  
to take me away ... it's true  
  
it ain't easy to say goodbye  
  
darling please don't start to cry  
  
'cause girl you know I've got to go  
  
lord I wish it wasn't so  
  
Heero moaned quietly at the ministrations, but pulled Duo back to him and enjoyed the simple weight of the one man he had ever loved. "I'll be careful…I've got you to come back to." With that, he brought his hands to the back of Duo's head and weaved his fingers through that mass of hair. Heartbeats speeding up, but matching all the same. Both breathing in rythym, the rise and fall of their chests keeping pace. Each reveled in the mere presence of the other.  
  
Save Tonight  
  
and fight the break of dawn  
  
come tomorrow  
  
tomorrow I'll be gone  
  
Save Tonight  
  
and fight the break of dawn  
  
come tomorrow  
  
tomorrow I'll be gone  
  
"I need this, Heero…I need to know that you're here for now at least." Duo spoke the words with pain lacing the words. He pulled off the simple boxers that had been separating their groins, and changed the pace. Something more than either of them, a desperate, ancient desire that ran through them both guided their actions. Duo swiftly reached over to the small dresser near the bed and pulled out some oil before returning all of his attention to his smaller lover. Moving quickly, he prepared them both before abruptly thrusting in and bringing their mouths together once more, in a wilder kiss than ever before. He roughly brought them both to completion, screaming out in both joy and anger at the war that kept them apart so often. Heero cradled the larger boy in his arms, soothing him to sleep, with kisses and words of love. Tears drying on his face, Duo slept against the bronzed chest that still shone with sweat.  
  
Tomorrow comes to take me away  
  
I wish that I .. that I could stay  
  
girl you know I've got to go  
  
and lord I wish it wasn't so  
  
Heero dressed silently and gazed upon the young man in his bed. He leaned over gently and touched his lips to the kiss-swollen lips, before tucking the blankets firmly about that slim form. He walked to the door swiftly, but paused at the door to turn and face the sleeping beauty. "Ai shiteru…I love you, my angel. Even if I don't make it back…remember me."  
  
Save Tonight  
  
and fight the break of dawn  
  
come tomorrow  
  
tomorrow I'll be gone  
  
Save Tonight  
  
and fight the break of dawn  
  
come tomorrow 


End file.
